


Bedtime

by inspirante



Series: Of the Nine Hostages [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Past Abuse, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, but will he accept one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: He loved bedtime because he got to see a vulnerable side of his brothers that was usually hidden away during the day when the nannies were around. However, now that Patton was here, there was someone around them constantly, both during the day and at night.-----Bedtime was Dee's prime moment to shine in his brothers eyes. It was the best opportunity to have some one-on-one quality time with them and show them that extra love and care they deserved.But things have changed since Mr. Patton Hart had entered he household.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Of the Nine Hostages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of LoLA Week of OneShots!!
> 
> This prompt came from:
> 
> Kamula7 (on AO3) - as for a possible prompt, idk maybe a small moment of dee and pat getting the other kids to bed or washing dishes together, something soft and quiet at the end of the day/late at night, with a little bonding that makes patton a little hopeful that they're starting to get along? if it's possible, maybe including dee either becoming a bit doubtful of his plan or becoming more resolved to go through with it (or both if you can balance it)
> 
> Lucky (Lucky Whales on AO3) - My one prompt might be just a nice moment between patron and Janus. Nothing much just like cooking dinner but they reach a common ground, maybe Janus gets hurt and Patton helps?
> 
> **This OneShot takes place before Chapter 34: Their Present in Look or Look Away, so you should probably read up to there before reading this.

Dee’s favourite part of the night was getting everyone ready for bed.

It had been for as long as he had to step up and do so. He loved reading bedtime stories and kissing their foreheads and fluffing their pillows and blankets just right and checking for monsters in the closet or under the bed. He loved seeing his little brothers yawn as sleep overtook them or they nuzzled into their comforter or he carried them up to their rooms after a long movie night and their hand was tightly grabbed onto his shirt. He loved hearing them say goodnight back to him as he closed the door or asked for one more bedtime story or asked him to turn on their nightlight.

He loved bedtime because he got to see a vulnerable side of his brothers that was usually hidden away during the day when the nannies were around. However, now that Patton was here, there was someone around them constantly, both during the day and at night.

Sometimes Remus would ask for Mr. Hart to tuck him in that night, and Dee’s heart would clench. Sometimes he would walk in on Patton handing Emile one of his billion stuffies to go to sleep with and Dee would pretend he didn’t see. Sometimes he would catch Patton closing the door to Logan’s room and Dee would turn on a heel and head to his own.

Another thing that bedtime allowed Dee to do was catch up on his own homework or chores that the nanny had neglected. He went to bed at a later time then his younger siblings _(excluding Virgil and Remy)_ and used this time for himself to get what he needed to get done. Virgil used this time to destress in his room from the day’s many sensory overloading events, as did Remy.

It was jarring to see Patton washing dishes immediately after a meal the first time. Dee was usually the one to clean them after finishing his homework in the late hours of the night. It was a calming activity that he enjoyed, especially considering he did not need to rush to finish them. He could take his time and close his eyes, maybe play some music quietly and he could hum to the tune.

Now that Patton was here, though, he didn’t have that escape anymore. While he did have more time to complete his homework, he was now at a loss on what to do after. He would usually sit at the table or on the couch or in his room for another hour, his sense of routine and equilibrium thrown off by this new factor.

Tonight, Dee had no homework that needed to be done. He already finished his essay for English and his math homework had been completed two nights prior in case he didn’t have the time to do it. He had no upcoming exams or quizzes to study for nor did he have any upcoming projects he could start planning. He even refreshed his email to see if he had gotten any extra information about the case he was trying to make but there was nothing.

Virgil had wished him goodnight a little over half an hour ago and Dee had been sitting on the couch, anxiously trying to think if he was missing anything.

His head perked up when he heard the sound of dishes being washed. Without even taking a second to think, he rose from the couch and entered the kitchen.

He peered around the corner to spot Patton at the sink, softly singing to the Disney song Roman and Remus had been screeching earlier that day. He was oblivious to Dee watching him. He was dancing around the kitchen as he put items away, sliding back to the sink to wash the next dish and repeating the process.

Dee loathed to help the man, but he also couldn’t force himself to go up to his room.

“Need help?”

There was little satisfaction in watching the man jump as he had seen this sight numerous times, but that didn’t stop the small smirk forming on Dee’s lips.

“Oh, Dee.” Patton breathed out before offering a smile. “Yeah, if you’re offering.”

“Wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t.” Dee retorted but still grabbed the drying cloth and began wiping down a dinner plate.

The two worked silent, an evident tension between them. It wasn’t suffocating by any means but it was definitely palpable. Dee kept glancing at the older man, only to catch his eye on occasion and forced to turn away.

Dee faintly remembered doing dishes with his parents when he was younger. Mom would look after Remy in the dining room while Virgil and Dee were tasked with putting the silverware away in the proper spot. Dad would hand wash and dry the dishes and then hand one of them a utensil. The two boys would race to the drawer to put theirs away first, eager to be the better helper. Mom would tell them to slow down as Dad’s laugh would reverberate throughout the house, loud and joyful. It was easier, back then.

“Tonight’s movie was really good.” Patton commented and Dee jolted to attention. “I really loved the soundtrack.”

Dee hummed in acknowledgment but made no other sound. It was one of his favourite movies, personally, for the sole reason of the soundtrack. It took already popular love songs and revamped them to fit with the personality of each character as well as the story line.

“Can’t Help Falling In Love is one of my favourite songs.” Patton continued and Dee shot him a look. _Couldn’t he tell he wasn’t going to have a conversation with him?_ “It’s an old one, but I really love it.”

“I thought you weren’t **really focused on romance**.” Dee asked, imitating the nanny’s voice perfectly. “Kind of contradictory, isn’t it?”

If Patton was surprised by Dee remembering that comment, let alone for speaking at all, he didn’t show it. “Yeah, but it has a really nice melody. And the words really flow together. _Like a river flows_ , if you will.”

Yes, Dee recognized the pun. No, he did not find it funny.

They washed dishes together in silence for a few more minutes before Patton spoke up once more.

“I really like these movie nights. I never had anything like it growing up, so I’m glad you kiddos have this.”

Dee paused momentarily in drying a pot before resuming his actions. He always liked the movie nights because it allowed Dee to spend time with his brothers without having to worry about the nanny. The past nannies usually hid up in their room or the brothers would hole up in Emile’s room to watch a movie. He was always alert, keeping one eye and ear on the door in case something happened. But, strangely, Dee barely noticed Patton’s presence during these movie nights. He sat on the chair in the corner with his own bowl of popcorn and didn’t make a sound. Dee found himself constantly getting immersed into the movie before remembering that he had to keep vigilant for any posing danger.

If he was being honest with himself, completely and utterly honest, he would admit that having Patton at those movie nights reminded him of when Dad was there, a comforting and constant presence that made sure everyone was safe; a role that Dee himself had to take up after his passing.

And maybe Dee felt slightly guilty of even thinking of keeping Patton around because it felt like replacing Dad. And maybe Dee felt guilty for even thinking of pushing Patton away because he could picture how disappointed Dad would be if he got rid of the one good person who had come into their lives thus far.

If Dee were to take the time and think about Patton’s influence on his brothers, he could see them growing up happy. They would get the father figure Dee had growing up and would always have someone on their side. They would get driven to the park and the library whenever they pleased and would get driven to school and made their favourite desserts and always have the attention they deserved.

And if Patton stayed, what would Dee do? Well, he had always been interested in law or being a social worker. _Maybe, if he knew he could trust someone to raise his siblings right, he could go off and do something for others. If he-_

A loud shattering sound echoed in his eardrums and Dee jumped away from Patton. His eyes caught every knife in the kitchen block and the frying pan in his hands looked promising and the weight of his pocketknife was all the more reassuring.

_“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, kiddo!”_ Patton said though his words sounded fuzzy. _“Are you hurt? Don’t move, the broken pieces are all around your feet and_ I don’t want you stepping on any.”

Dee blinked a few times before letting out a long breathy chuckle. Of course he couldn’t trust Patton. _How could he let his mind wander? How could he depend on this man to raise his brothers as well as Dee himself could? How could he let this man stay with his siblings knowing he would never be able to ensure their safety and happiness to the extent that Dee could?_

His brothers could never be happy with a stranger watching over them. Patton would mess up eventually, all of them had cracked while staying with them. Yes, he had been the longest, but _what would make this man break?_ Would the twin’s antics prove too much for him? Would Logan ask a question and be backhanded as a result? Would Remy make a comment and have to go to school the next day with a black eye?

Dee stood numbly as Patton swept up the plate shards. As soon as the last of it was in the dustpan, Dee spun on his heel and left the kitchen. Patton did not call after him and Dee did not say anything. He couldn’t let this man stay with them and wait for the inevitable time bomb to go off.

He had already informed Virgil of what needed to happen. Now, he just needed to talk to Remy.


End file.
